Illegitimate Abandonment
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: When Colin's son is several months old, Draco is given an ultimatum-either leave and marry someone of his social pureblood standing, or be disowned. Money or Colin and their child? Guess which he chooses? Colin is now a single father, devastated and moves in with Neville and Hannah...(see inside for detailed synopsis!) Rated M! Eventual Colin/Cormac! Romance/Drama/Humor!
1. A Father and Son Scorned

**Hello all! Welcome to my newest fic "Illegitimate Abandonment". It's another fic featuring Colin and Cormac as the main characters and the future main pairing. Yes, you will see a prior Draco/Colin relationship in the beginning, but that won't last long. Anyway, this is rated-M for later content. It's mixture of humor, drama and romance...hope it suits your liking. I'm trying here! :P If you didn't notice earlier, this is AU! Also, the formation of this story will differ from most of the fics I am still updating. I'm trying to make this easier for the readers to follow...it's still kinda hard due to the small font. All new fics will be arranged in this style like in "Swan". The ones I'm working on/updating will continue to be formatted as they are. I have the revised versions...I may decide to switch the chapters to the new format...I dunno. It's up in the air.**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: Harry Potter does NOT belong to me...only this plot. Any spelling/grammatical/punctuation errors and the like are my own_._**

**_Full Synopsis: When Colin's son is several months old, Draco is given an ultimatum-either leave and marry someone of his social pureblood standing, or be disowned. Money or Colin and their child ? Guess which he chooses? Colin is now a single father, devastated and moves in with Neville and Hannah and their little boy until he gets his own place. Eventually, he meets up with Star Keeper Cormac McLaggen...a wild bachelor who has a new piece of arm candy more often than not. They're old friends and they hang out. Cormac eventually offers him a bigger place to stay and Colin accepts for the sake of his son. What will come later on from their arrangement? Will they begin to have feelings for one another? How will Cormac fare with a baby in the house?-More importantly, will he keep his sanity? :P Will Draco ever come looking for his son? Read to find out._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-A Father and Son Scorned<strong>

_~Mid-January, 2014. Colin and Draco, both 22 years old...at their flat in Wizarding London.~_

"You ready yet, Colin? I don't wish to be late for supper. You know how Father requests that I be there on time." Draco called out, peering through an open door in one hallway of their London flat.

"Be there in just a minute! I have to finish up with River's nappies. Don't I, big guy? Huh? Yes I do.." Colin grinned, cooing at the wiggling blonde infant upon the changing table. The baby gurgled, putting his tiny fist into his mouth. _'Simply adorable..' _Colin mused as he finished dressing his son.

Yes, they have a son. Draco Malfoy, a wealthy pureblood descended from a long line of Slytherins and Colin Creevey, a muggleborn Gryffindor...both have a child together. Out of all people in Hogwarts, this ice prince ended up with the most unlikely person. If Harry Potter could die twice in his lifetime, then this was possible. Long story short, Draco used to have animosity towards muggleborns but Colin eventually made him see differently. One night in detention in fifth year, these two started talking, then one thing led to another and they became an item. After graduation, Draco and Colin moved in together and decided to start a family, thus River coming into the picture. Technically, River Draconis Creevey-Malfoy came into the world five months ago, but anyway...these three were readying themselves for dinner at Malfoy Manor. Lucius had something important that he wanted to discuss with Draco but wasn't too clear on the specifics when he fire-called him two weeks ago.

"All done. We're ready."

"Fantastic." Draco smiled, gazing at the two special men in his life. Colin; dressed in midnight blue, with long light blonde hair cascading down his shoulders, and sky blue eyes sparkling like flawless gems. River was also a light blonde but had several peculiar streaks of a silvery tone coursing through the hair upon his small head. He was dressed in a light blue onesie with matching booties. Currently, the infant was maneuvering around in what looked like an attempt to remove the blasted things. River never liked anything foreign upon his feet.

Colin patted River's feet and adjusted the way he held him before he put him inside a baby carrier next to the diaper bag. "Now now, no kicking. We have to keep your feet covered...I don't want these tiny piggies getting cold."

Draco tilted his head, responding out of the blue. "Why not consider matching outfits? I think it would be adorable. Mother would think so, too."

"Nah, that's too clichéd for the whole picture-perfect family angle. I prefer that he'd have a separate identity."

"Colin, he's a baby. They don't exactly care what you dress them up in. Babies don't give a damn in exceptions of feeding, bathing them, changing their diapers and providing comfort and protection."

"Jeez...get all technical with me, why don'cha?" Colin mock-sneered before he donned a dazzling smile. "I know he won't care since he'll soil it anyway. That'll be something to look forward to after dinner, huh?"

Draco snickered. "Oh yeah...can't wait."

"Have you figured out what it was your dad wanted to speak with you about? He's usually not this cryptic."

"I dunno, honestly. That's what I've been trying to sort for myself. I asked Mum but she said she didn't know, either. The last time he was this secretive was when...well...you know."

Colin nodded, clearly remembering Lucius's former Death Eater activities...much to his distaste. "I do...unfortunately."

"Yeah. It's all in the past and that's where it shall remain. So, let's..uh..go ahead and get there. Dinner's in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>Two 'pops' later, they arrived at Malfoy Manor. A house elf named Polly enthusiastically greeted them. "Master Draco and Mister Colin! Polly is happy to see you and the little master, too. Your parents are waiting in the dining room. Will you be needing help with River?"<p>

Colin shook his head. "No thank you, Polly. I can handle him."

Polly nodded in response and led them through the foyer to the grand dining room, where Lucius and Narcissa were patiently sipping their wine and having light conversation. They stopped upon seeing them. Narcissa stood and headed over, welcoming both him and Colin with a kiss and warm embrace.

"It's so wonderful to see you two. And you...you should make time for your own mother, Draco."

"I'm sorry, Mother. You know I have a busy schedule at the Ministry."

"Still, you don't work weekends...and it wouldn't hurt to stop by afterwards."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"You do that and ooohh..." she turned to her only grandson. "There's my special man..."

Draco mock-pouted. Without even looking, she responded "Now don't pout, Draco. It's unbecoming."

"How did you-?"

"A mother always knows." Narcissa smiled, taking River and kissing his petal-soft chubby cheeks. "He's getting so big. I know he'll grow up to be handsome just like his fathers. Don't you agree, Lucius?"

He looked up and nodded silently, appraising the baby with a keen mercury eye.

She fingered River's tiny hand, peeking down at his feet. "I see he's wearing the booties I had custom-made."

Colin sat down the diaper bag in the corner and pulled out a jar of strained peas and carrots. "He's been trying to get rid of them, too. No matter what we try, we can't get him to keep them on for long. Don't be surprised if he manages to remove them somehow. He usually does it when we're not looking and when I feed him."

"You know, that reminds me of when Draco was a baby...he never liked wearing clothes."

Draco's eyes widened at the mention of this one embarrassing infancy anecdote. "Mother, no..please..."

"Oh why not?"

Colin snickered. "Yeah, why not? It sounded like it would have been hilarious."

"For you, maybe.."

"Maybe? There's no 'maybe' about it..."

"As much as I'd like to further hear your banter...dinner is getting cold." Lucius interrupted after having been unusually quiet for the longest time. Narcissa, Colin and Draco were so preoccupied that they didn't notice their food come in from the kitchen.

Narcissa regained her composure, replying "Of course. Boys, shall we?"

They all took their seats, with Colin placing River in a magical high-chair. He was old enough and able to sit up on his own so he didn't need to be held as he was given solid food.

After dinner, Colin was busy cleaning River's messy face while the Malfoys chatted calmly. He couldn't help but feel something strange in the air. It's not the fact they're in what was once Voldemort's hiding place and Death Eater headquarters, he'd gotten past that long ago. In actuality, it was Lucius's distant behavior that put him off. It was more than usual. Lucius was planning something but Colin didn't know what. Why else would he have been so secretive? Was he going to bestow Draco's lordship title unto him early? Would he force Draco and himself to wed for River's sake? There was no telling. He had to wait until Lucius decided to break the ice.

Setting down his wineglass, Lucius addressed the room, Draco in particular. "I believe you are curious as to why I've asked you here this evening."

"Father, I've been wondering for two weeks. What is so important?"

"It's regarding you."

"I figured as much, but why did you insist that Colin tag along?"

Colin's ears perked at the odd turn in questioning. He closed the baby food jar and listened intently.

Lucius continued "Draco, as the future head of this family...it is time that you settle down and take your rightful place in high society."

"Father, I've already settled down. I have Colin and my son right over there." He gestured across the table in emphasis.

"That is another issue I'd like to address. By tradition, a pureblood must wed another pureblood of his or her social standing and produce an heir to carry on their line. In short, you need to marry a pureblood."

Colin and Draco stared, as did Narcissa. This surely was a blindside.

"Father, you can't possibly be consider-"

"Draco, you know just as well as I this needs to be done. It's for the good of our family."

"What is wrong with Colin?! Tell me why I can't stay with him!"

"You know the answer to that. We have an image to maintain and having a child out of wedlock with someone...of less prestige... is scandalous."

"Well get over it! I don't understand why you're still trying to run my life...I'm not a child anymore. This is my relationship and it's none of your business!"

Lucius eyed him impassively, his eyes taking on a slightly menacing glint and his voice, an icy tone "None of my business, is it? I don't know where you've attained this sudden flourish of Gryffindor bravery by speaking to me in such a manner and in direct defiance...but I have news for you, Draco. You are going to wed another pureblood whether you like it or not. I already have one selected for you. As long as I'm alive, you will obey me or you will suffer the consequences."

Donning that trademark Malfoy sneer, Draco snipped "And what will you do if I refuse?"

"I will disown you. Completely. You will no longer be a Malfoy. And that means no connections, no social standing, no financial support of any kind...nothing. YOU will be nothing." Narcissa gasped. Draco paled at his father's words. Lucius meant business. This man was never known to NOT make good on a threat. The man was a Death Eater...what more of an explanation is there?

"You have a choice, Draco. Either obey me and still have access to your vault and your name...or stay with Colin and this child and lose everything."

Colin was fuming at the nerve of this man. He couldn't believe Lucius would blatantly demand that Draco leave him and their only son for the hand of another. Snarling, he addressed Lucius.

''How dare you force Draco to make a choice like that?! I cannot believe you would stoop so low just to preserve your pureblood social status...especially if it means ripping our family apart! Draco would not leave us to please you! I know he has enough sense to make the right decision. No doubt about it.'' He looked to Draco who was silently mulling over in his thoughts.

_'Listen to Father...or be disowned...this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make...'_

"Don't you, Draco?"

The Malfoy heir looked up from his lap with a sullen expression, evidently having made his choice. "Colin..."

Lucius smirked form his seat _'You're right, he does have enough sense.'_

A figurative stone dropped in the pit of Colin's stomach. His heart was feeling as if a knife was stabbing...ripping and tearing right into it as he dreaded Draco's answer.

"...I can't. I'm...I'm so sorry, Colin."

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" Undeniably enraged, Colin shot up from his seat, sending it crashing to the floor as he went to face his long-time boyfriend. "How the fuck are you sorry?! You're abandoning us!...abandoning River! How could you?!..how could you do this?! We need you!"

"Colin, it's not that simple! How do you think I've been truly paying for our flat and supporting the three of us! It's not solely my Ministry pay! We cannot survive on that alone! Your photography job would not have paid immensely, either!"

"We would have figured something out! We would have made it! I don't understand...I...I.."

"This wasn't easy for me..."

"Easy for you?! You're not the only one to worry about here! Our baby is more important than appeasing your father or some stupid tradition! And you're choosing to forsake it all for one thing...money." Colin shook his head with furious tears welling up in eyes.

"Colin, please...don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Draco, this is the absolute worst thing you have ever done. I thought you were better than this...you've turned around so much. Now...now I see I was wrong. You're a weak, selfish puppet. I hope you're fucking proud of yourself." Colin gently picked River up from his highchair, grabbed the diaper bag and headed for the front door.

Narcissa glared at both Lucius and Draco. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! That is your son and YOUR grandson, Lucius! Thanks to you, I'll never see him again!"

"It is your fault for growing an attachment to that child. You know he's an illegitimate halfblood and I will not have that marring our perfect line. Once Draco weds Astoria, you can bond with their children."

"Your line is far from perfect..." Narcissa muttered, leaving quickly after Colin, fearing she'll never get the chance to say goodbye.

"Colin, wait!" He whirled around to see Narcissa at the door with her own blue eyes misting over.

"Mrs. Malfoy..."

"Please..." she held out her arms, desperately wanting to cradle River once more. Colin laid him in her outstretched arms. She brought him closer to her breast, laying her head upon his. Narcissa sniffled as she smoothed out his silky locks.

''Goodbye, sweetie. Grandma loves you very much.." she kissed him softly and he squirmed, squinting mercury-gray eyes. Colin placed him back inside his carrier.

"Where will you go?"

Colin blinked against the snowflakes blowing in his face. "I know a place...we'll be ok. You may want to get inside...don't wanna piss off Lucy more than what he already is." With a wave of his wand, Colin and River disappeared with a 'pop', leaving Narcissa to watch in misery.

* * *

><p>Apparating back to their flat, Colin began packing. It didn't take long since he didn't have too much. He moved in with Draco right after graduation. River made a whining noise, alerting Colin to stop what he was doing and tend to him.<p>

''Are you wet? Or are you still hungry?" He unbuttoned the onesie to peek and yes...River was wet as anticipated. Reaching into the diaper bag, he pulled out baby wipes, a diaper and a few other items to take care of it. Finished, he tossed the soiled object into the garbage can and washed his hands. Upon meandering back to the living room to grab a few pictures, he stilled in front of one with himself, Draco and River nestled right in between them. It was taken at St. Mungo's, three hours after River's delivery. He smiled softly in remembering how tiny he was, and being amazed at how something that special came from him and Draco. Running a finger down the silver frame's edge, those tears he hated decided to start falling again.

It was all over, his family has been destroyed because of Lucius...because of money..because of so-called pureblood tradition...because of Draco ultimately being a bloody coward. Colin has been mad at him before, but today...he has never been so disappointed and heartbroken. What hurt the most was that River would suffer a greater loss...he would not be able to see his father daily, listen to his voice, fall asleep to the sound of Draco's beating heart or have the opportunity to truly grow up with him in his life. Besides those very important things, right now...they had no other place to live. There was no point in staying because Draco will eventually bring in his new wife..or husband...or whomever the fuck Lucius paired him with and they'd be thrown into the street. Also, he wouldn't put it past Lucius to advise, more like 'command' Draco to steer clear of them. And like the mindless sheep he was, he'd likely obey.

Colin knew they had to go somewhere, anywhere but here. Right next to him, River was busy sucking his pacifier...his eyes in a contented daze. Colin scooped him up and whispered, trying not to sound distressed. If he was, then River would be. Babies picked up on a lot of energy.

''We're gonna be ok, don't you worry. You'll see...we're going to find a new place. You're not going to see your father for a while, he's decided to be an arse and side with his daddy...his mean, _mean_ daddy. Grandma Cissy still loves you very much. Your father probably still does, but he's not coming around until I say it's ok...if he'll even bother to try and see you again. I tell you this, no matter what rich bitch Lucius weds him off to, Draco will always be your father and you'll always be his son...I will be sure to let people know and they'll never forget it. Whether Lucius likes it or not, you're still a Malfoy."

Fastening River into his baby carrier, he continued "No matter what I have to do, you will be taken care of." Depositing shrunken trunks into his pocket, Colin and River disappeared into the night.

Another 'pop' sounded in a dark alley. Streetlights lined the entire way, allowing Colin to see without using his wand. There were muggles wandering along the sidewalks so he had to be extra cautious. Checking to see if the coast was clear, Colin cast a warming charm around River and carried him across the street...sparking some curious glances. Of course they'd be wondering why a young father would be waltzing around with an infant during this icy weather, but they didn't bother to ask. He stopped at a broken-down shop, or at least that's what the muggles saw. To him, it was the Leaky Cauldron and somewhere he knew he would find help. Colin opened the door and headed inside the warm dwelling. Tom was heading the counter, wiping it clean whilst several patrons were eating or talking amongst themselves. He looked up seeing Colin approach with a sleeping baby.

''Evenin'. What can I get you?"

"Are Hannah and Neville here? I need to speak with them. It's important."

"Sure thing, mate. They're upstairs. Neville was just down here takin' care of Hannah's shift...her bein' busy with their little man and all that."

"Thank you." Bidding Tom goodnight, he trudged upstairs to the penthouse and knocked.

"Neville, honey...could you get that? Someone's at the door."

"Why this late?"

"I dunno...maybe it's Tom." Shrugging, Neville rose from his armchair and opened the door. It was Colin to his surprise, and River was with him.

"Hey, Nev. Sorry that it's kinda late, but I have a huge favor to ask of you..."

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think so far? And I'm sorry if it seems kinda fast...but how long could I really drag this part out? I'll post chapter 2 to be nice. <strong>


	2. Safe Haven

**Thanks in advance to those who are giving this fic a chance! I hope they're not way too long for you...I just don't want to leave so much important stuff out. In this chapter, Cormac will make an appearance. You will see more of him starting in Chapter Three and beyond. Draco will show up again eventually...when that'll be...not sure. I'll be writing that out as time goes on...hopefully it won't take that long. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two-Safe Haven<strong>

"Uh, sure...what is it?" Neville replied, still in shock of seeing Colin so abruptly. Normally, he'd fire-call or write first.

"Nev, who is it? Oh! Hello Colin!" She saw River at his side and that new mother hen in her decided to chirp, pointing him inside her home. "You bring that baby in right now. It's too nippy for you to be standing out here."

"Ok.." Colin obeyed, stepping across the threshold with a roaring fireplace.

Hannah cooed to her own son lying in his bassinet "Oohh, look here, Devon...River's here for a visit. I'll be back, you guys. I'm getting tea."

As she exited, Devon merely mumbled in response. Colin set River down beside Devon so they could 'reacquaint' themselves.

"So, Col...what is the favor you wanted to ask?" Neville queried, sitting across his former housemate in the living room.

Sighing, he returned "River and I need a place to stay for a little while. Things have hit rock-bottom between me and Draco."

Neville's earthy-brown eyes widened. "How exactly? Did you two have a falling out and are too proud to apologize?...or did something really bad happen?"

Colin closed his eyes in an effort to shield more tears. This gave Neville his answer. "Did Draco cheat on you?"

"No, it's not that. Earlier tonight..-"

"I'm back.." Hannah sat the tea tray upon the table, handing one cup and saucer to her husband and one to Colin. Concern flashed across her face once she saw his reddened eyes. "Oh, dear...what happened?"

"He was just about to inform us."

Colin continued to explain. "Earlier tonight, Draco and I had dinner at the manor. Before I go any further, Lucius fire-called Draco two weeks back to invite him, saying there was something they needed to discuss. He didn't elaborate...not until tonight. We went, had dinner...all that shit until Lucius told Draco that he was to basically dump me and River and wed a pureblood."

"What?!" Neville and Hannah gaped.

"That's not all. Draco at first argued with him, saying his life was none of his dad's business, then Lucius took on an evil tone and threatened him with disownment if he chose to disobey. So, he was given an ultimatum...either follow him or stay with me and be left penniless. Guess what he chose after I lashed out at Lucius?"

Neville grit out angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose "Don't tell me..."

"Unbelievable...just unbelievable." Hannah added, shaking her blonde head in disappointment.

Colin clicked his tongue at the thought. "Yep. Draco chose money over us. So, after I screamed at him...I took River back to our flat, packed all we had between us and left. Until River and I can find a place of our own...I was hoping we could stay here with you. I dunno when Draco will end up bringing whomever Lucius paired him with, so I thought I'd spare us some more humiliation."

"Of course you can stay with us! I will not have you two anywhere else. Take all the time you need...I couldn't stand it if I knew you and the munchkin were out in the cold." Hannah replied warmly, taking Colin's hand into hers and petting it gently. Neville smiled. He loved Hannah's sensitivity and warmth...two of the many reasons he married her.

Neville nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, you're welcome to stay here. We have room and it's nice that Devon has a temporary live-in playmate."

Colin was relieved. "Oh, thank you guys so much. I dunno how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't. You're in trouble and we're here to help. Why don't you put your trunks in our spare room and come back so we can talk. We've missed you."

Now back in the living room, Colin was finally enjoying his tea. River and Devon were both sound asleep in the nursery, so it was only the adults awake.

"Guys, can I ask you something?"

Hannah smiled, setting aside her cup. "Anything."

"Ok, you guys know more about this pureblood stuff than I since you're..well...both pureblood. If Lucius was going to force Draco into an eventual arranged marriage, why did he let Draco and I see each other this long?"

She replied "To be honest, I don't think it was merely the fact you two were dating. He most likely thought your relationship was temporary and it would come to pass. I assume that after he found out you were pregnant with Draco's child, he chose to bring this up sometime after River was born. According to those who are staunch followers of tradition...they don't wed and procreate with anyone less than pureblood and to him, it would have tainted the Malfoy legacy.''

"But Draco and I weren't married. We were going to be someday...I...I still can't wrap my head around this. It's so unreal."

"We know, mate. It's terrible this happened. Draco should've stayed regardless if Lucius wanted to disown him. He has a child now and River is also his responsibility, not just yours."

"Preaching to the choir here, Nev. You don't know how angry I am at him...how hurt...how disappointed. I truly thought he was better than this. I thought he loved us, cared about us. We're his family and he goes up and does this. I still can't believe he abandoned us. I would have lived if it was only me, but now that River's here...it's devastating...especially for him. I'm just glad he's too young to have it affect him so much."

"I think you did the right thing in leaving. It's Draco's fault he lost you. There are far more important things than extreme wealth." Hannah firmly stated.

"How did Narcissa take all this? Did she even know Lucius was going to spring this on him?"

Colin shook his head at Neville's questions. "No, she had no idea. Narcissa loves River...she always has. She was crying when I let her hold him before we left. She even cared enough to ask where we were going."

"I didn't expect that woman to actually grow attached. The Blacks followed strict tradition as did the Malfoys and other families in their circle."

Colin shrugged. "Wishful thinking on her part, I guess. Although she won't admit it aloud in public, she hold similarities to her sister Andromeda, you know...Tonks' mother? She knows River is a halfblood and loves him anyway. If she could see past that, why Lucius couldn't is beyond me."

"Lucius is one of those men who are set in their ways. Just be thankful he isn't a Death Eater anymore. Who knows what he would have done to ensure Draco left you."

"Believe me, Hannah...I am."

"Speaking of...will you ever let him see River again?" Neville asked curiously.

Wondering the exact thing, Colin answered "I'm not sure...I don't want him around for a good while. Honestly, I do want River to grow up knowing who his father is but what remains to be seen is whether or not Draco will bother to come looking for us. He never came after me. Of course, I didn't tell him where I was staying due to being royally pissed and in a hurry. I also don't know if Lucius will make sure Draco stays away so he won't draw further attention to our 'indiscretion'. It's all up in the air right now and I'm getting a headache thinking about it."

"Don't think about it anymore tonight. You need your rest."

"Yeah, I'd like to enjoy the rest of my weekend. Goodnight, you guys."

"Night, Col."

"Goodnight." Hannah kissed his cheek before he vacated to his bedroom.

"Nev, I feel so bad for him. I mean, look at us...we're both happy and with our baby...but he isn't. Colin and River are all by themselves. I can't stand to know Draco betrayed them."

"Neither can I...but know that they're not alone. They have us and the rest of our friends. Colin also has his parents...and if we'd like to imply..Narcissa is there for him too. For all we know, she could be planning to find a way to visit. She's as crafty as they come. Until Colin figures this out, we're just going to treat tomorrow and afterward as any ordinary day. Things will get better."

"I hope so..."

Neville kissed the top of Hannah's head. "They will. Trust me."

* * *

><p>A whole week passed since Colin went to stay with Neville and Hannah and not one word from Draco. Colin wasn't surprised, he figured this might happen...that didn't mean he was any less furious. He thought Draco would have at least stopped by his office at the Daily Prophet at lunch to ask where they were..but no. He didn't show up. Currently sitting at his desk compiling a folder of photos to send downstairs, Colin stared at the clock.<p>

_'5:15...another day and he's not here. Again. I thought you would have at least tried to check in...why do I keep hoping that you will when it's clear that you won't? What's the deal? Did Lucius use Imperius or are you too bloody scared to even approach me...fearing your daddy has eyes following you to see if you'll slip up?' _Sky blues darted to the photo in the right hand corner of his desk. It was of Draco holding River in a rocking chair. In the moving photograph, River was stretching a pudgy arm and placing his hand on his father's chest, puckering his lips up at him.

Colin sighed morosely, picking it up. _'River misses you, you know. He knows you're not there.'_

The clock struck 5:20 pm as he stared at the frame. Realizing the folder had to be downstairs in the printing room by 5:30, Colin exited his small office, locking the door behind him.

"Almost cut it close there, mate."

"Yeah, sorry Hawkins. Kinda got carried away."

The middle-aged man nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Issues at home?"

"You could say that."

"Ah yes, had plenty of those with the wife and kids, myself. It gets easier."

"You think so?"

"Believe me...with time and patience...it all irons out. Now get on home, your wee one needs ya."

"Will do. Goodnight." Colin bid his co-worker farewell and went home.

_Now at the penthouse in the Leaky Cauldron..._

"Nev? Hannah? I'm home. Hm?" Colin smiled, seeing Hannah was on a blanket in the floor entertaining Devon and River. They were both laughing and giggling as she took turns blowing raspberries on each of their tummies.

"Well, if there was going to be a party...why wasn't I invited?"

Hannah poked her head up, laughing "I was just waiting until you got home. It's not a party without you. Look, River...guess who's home? It's your daddy.."

Colin bent down, greeting him with a kiss. "Hey, sweetpea. Miss me?"

River smiled, exposing pink gums and reaching his hands up for a hug. "I'll take that as a yes." he lifted him off the quilted blanket and held him close. "He wasn't too much trouble for ya, was he?"

"Nope. It's actually gotten a little easier...he's somehow making Devon behave. You know how Devon gets too fussy. Sheesh, it's bad at six months now...I can't wait until he's two." She playfully cringed at the mere mention of the terrible two's.

Colin grinned. "That should be a lot of fun for the both of us. Where's Neville? Still downstairs?"

"At the moment he's at Hogwarts helping Pomona in the greenhouses. Some of the plants are being finicky again.''

"Ahh...ok."

"Don't make any plans tonight."

"I was planning on bathing River and going to bed...why you say that?"

"We're going to meet Cormac and his new lady friend for dinner."

The blonde man snorted. "Another one?"

"Yep...I lost count pretty much after we graduated."

"Uh huh...are the boys having a babysitter or are they coming along?"

"Luna's agreed to care for them while we're gone. She's bringing baby-friendly activities to keep them occupied."

Colin smiled. "I knew I could always count on her. River loves his Auntie Luna."

Hannah started playing with Devon's toes. "Devon does too. Hey, is Luna still dating Dennis?"

"Of course...I think he'll eventually propose. No idea when, though."

"They're so cute together..."

The door opened, interrupting their casual banter. "So sorry I'm later than expected. Those vines are more trouble than they're worth sometimes." Neville sighed tiredly, wiping at dirt smudged along his stubbled cheek.

Hannah replied with a glowing smile. "It's fine. I was just telling Colin about our dinner plans with Cormac."

"Oh shit...what time is that again?"

"Around seven."

"Ok..uh...let me wash up and we'll get ready to go."

"Before you do that..." she held up Devon for Neville to kiss.

He smirked at the brown-eyed rascal before kissing him. "Good evening to you. I'd hold you but I don't wanna muss up your clothes. Excuse me.." Neville treaded past to clean up.

About an hour later, Luna, the ever-dependable babysitter arrived.

"We'll be at the Golden Bough Restaurant if you need us. Uh, if they come down with something...you know to call Adrian and...shit...you know the routine."

Luna smiled serenely at the worrisome mother. "I sure do. We'll be fine...nargles know not to mess with babies and I brought repellent just in case one decides to be brave. You guys have fun...you deserve it."

"Bye, Luna.." they all turned to exit.

Luna caught Colin by the arm just as he was going to leave. "Although the first moved on, a new lion arrives. He'll never truly take the former's place but he will grow to love the cub as his own." Luna patted his shoulder and left to entertain the wiggling babes in the playpen.

Colin could only nod at her cryptic announcement._ 'Well, looks like I have another prediction to await the results of...'_

* * *

><p><em>At the Golden Bough Restaurant...<em>

"Nice place..." Colin muttered, admiring the well-lit atmosphere.

The Golden Bough was an upscale eatery that usually hosted the well-off and Quidditch players...and it was unsurprisingly decorated in tones of ivory and gold leaf. It wasn't called the 'Golden Bough' for nothing.

"Yeah, went here with Gran once. It was some special occasion with her galpals or something...I dunno...kinda tuned out the incessant babbling between the hens about fifteen minutes into dinner. Hmm...where's our manwhore?"

"Nev!"

"Well, you can't deny how many blokes and girls he's seen at school and out here."

"Still, he's our friend and you don't exactly know how many people he's dated...some could be all talk. People do tend to exaggerate sometimes." Hannah chided, making Neville feel somewhat shamed over his comment...well...not as much as she hoped.

"Over there towards the middle...in the black jacket and next to the brunette in a red dress." Colin pointed out, gesturing to Cormac who waved them over.

Cormac stood and hugged each of them, ecstatic they made it to dinner. "Hey guys! Glad you came...missed you. Sit, sit." He gestured to his date. "This is Madeline. Madeline, these are my mates from school...Neville, Hannah and Colin."

The brunette smiled and returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you."

Hannah grinned. "Same."

Colin smiled at his long-time pal. "It's wonderful to see you, Cor. How's Quidditch treating you as of late?"

The Keeper replied casually like it was nothing. "Montrose is treating me rather well. I'm their Star Keeper, why wouldn't they? It's still rough with the grueling practices but I'm as strong as ever and at the top of my game."

Cormac McLaggen is the famous Keeper for the Montrose Magpies, who've been undefeated for the past four years in the league. They've also won the League Cup 32 times in Quidditch history...not that they like to brag about it whatsoever. No, not all. Colin nodded silently at his response. Cormac surely hasn't changed a bit. He was still quite the proud, arrogant Lion he always was.

"That's great. I'm glad to hear everything's going well for you."

"Enough about me and my life...tell me what's going on with you guys. How are the babies?"

Hannah squealed, reaching into her purse and pulling out multiple pictures. "Devon is doing great! He's gotten so big! See for yourself..."

Cormac took the photos and started perusing them, allowing Madeline to take a peek. "Oh yeah, he's getting to be a big boy. Taking after Nev here, huh?"

"Definitely."

He turned to Colin. "How's River and Draco?"

Colin stirred the ice cubes in his water with a half-smile. "River's fine."

Cormac noticed the slight solemn tone in Colin's voice and was about to ask 'What about Draco?' until Neville shook his head. He took it as a cue not to bring it up. _'Perhaps later, then..' _"How about we order? The waiter approaches."

Once everyone ordered and received their entrées, they resumed chatting, bringing each other up to speed on their lives. Neville owned and ran the Leaky Cauldron while also working part-time with Pomona. He could never truly walk away from Herbology. Hannah ran the wizarding pub and inn right alongside him but stopped for the moment to care for Devon. Alongside being a father, Colin was busy as a photographer for the Daily Prophet, taking various photos of extravagant, investigative or heartwarming situations...any sort of occasion, really. As far as Cormac knew, Colin was still with Draco.

Colin sat down his fork. "Will you excuse me for a brief moment?" The blonde rose from his seat to head for the men's room.

Cormac turned to his date. "Uh, I'll be back shortly." He left for two reasons...one- to follow Colin, and two- he really did have to relieve himself.

In the bathroom, Colin was washing his hands after just finishing at the urinal. Cormac came in not long after and took care of his own issue. Zipping up his trousers, he traversed the tiles towards the sink, turning on the faucet and getting soap.

"Dinner's almost over, Col. Dunno when I'll get to see you again...I'm glad I did. I'm also glad to hear you're doing well for yourself. To be honest, I couldn't help but notice you avoiding Draco's name when I asked earlier about him. Is everything ok?"

Colin dried his hands with a towel, then turned to him. "Cor, Draco and I...we're over."

Stunned, Cormac pushed. "Seriously? What happened?"

Colin uneasily moved long locks behind his ears. "Please, can we not talk about it tonight? I'm having a good time."

"S-Sure thing. But, before you go back with Hannah and Neville, would you at least consider coming to my flat for a visit sometime? I really want to know how you're doing...how River's doing. You can bring him by if you'd like."

Colin bit his lower lip, considering the thought. "You won't have anyone extra there, will you?"

"No, I promise."

"Well, I guess I'll owl or fire-call you soon."

"I'm normally home around 4 in the afternoons and I have weekends off unless I have a match, remember?"

"Oh yeah...how about Friday?"

Cormac shot him a bright, stunning grin. "Friday it is. I'll see you then. Shall we return to our mates?"

"And Madeline?"

"And Madeline..."

After dinner drew to a close, they bid each other goodbye. Just before Colin apparated, Cormac whispered, clapping a large hand on his shoulder. "Take care, ok?"

"I will..." One 'pop' and Colin vanished.

Cormac found his hand lazily hovering near his holster, as if deciding whether or not to whip it out. Inwardly, he was still concentrated on Colin's behavior this evening.

_'He's normally so cheerful and bubbly...always has been. Draco's been with him for about eight years...he was Colin's whole world. Why did he leave him? How long ago?' _

"Cormac, baby?"

"Hm?"

Madeline leaned on his arm, pressing herself firmly against him. "Why don't we go ahead and get out here? Give me a proper goodnight?" She winked saucily, running a manicured hand suggestively across his chest.

He raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down...from her red high heels to the plunging neckline of her dress. _'Eh, it's been almost two weeks for me...why not?' _

"Let's go..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Snorts* Yeah, Cormac hasn't changed a bit, has he? XD Anyway, I know we're all happy that Colin and River are in a safe place. <strong>

**To clear things up, Devon (Hannah and Neville's son) is six months old and River (Colin and Draco's son) is only five months old. And Cormac flies on both sides of the pitch...or if you don't choose to put a label on it, you could say he dates whomever attracts him at that particular moment in time. I know some prefer not to label their sexuality. :P**

**For those who've been wondering "Why couldn't he just have went back to live with his parents?" Well...I kinda had this idea where Neville and Hannah would make their debut as another main couple so...why not?**

**Stay tuned for the next update! :) **


	3. Cormac's Offer

**Hey there! Thought I'd give you guys another update on this fic while I work on the others I'm having to update. Enjoy. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three-Cormac's Offer<strong>

Back in the penthouse, Colin was putting up his jacket while listening to Hannah complain over Cormac's date.

"Jeez...she couldn't wear that dress any shorter and tighter, could she? It was almost like a second skin, I'm surprised she was able to breathe. It was also bitter cold and it's a wonder she didn't freeze her tits off."

"Love, it's Cormac. He normally attracts the rather bold dressers...both male and female."

"And the totally ditzy, conceited and superficial.''

"That too..." Neville wouldn't bother denying it, neither did Colin but he decided to keep his mouth shut over the matter. It was Cormac's choice, not his.

"I take it you didn't care for his newest fling?" Luna queried calmly, setting down her mug of chamomile tea.

"When do I ever? If you ask me, that man should consider chasing someone who is worth the time...a more well-rounded, wholesome individual. Someone like you, Colin."

Colin snorted, pouring himself a mug of the soothing blend. "Nah...not me."

"Aw, why not?"

"Cormac...he's...he's sort of wild and when has he ever stuck with one person for more than a week or two at the most? The longest he's ever stayed with someone was three. You have also noticed none of them have kids. Besides, I don't think Cormac would be up for dealing with a baby. If there was a chance he were to date me, River would have to come along too. It's the whole package or nothing at all."

Neville nodded, adding his two cents. "You do have a valid point. I'm not sure if Cormac would be able to handle the responsibility. Like you said, he can't seem to keep a steady relationship. And what if River ended up calling Cormac.. 'Daddy'?"

Colin pursed his lips nervously at the idea. ''Yeah, that would definitely complicate things. He hasn't said his first word yet...still nothing but babbling. I want him to recognize Draco as his father and if he says that to Cormac...I honestly dunno how he'll take it. I dunno if he'd feel overwhelmed, get scared and then leave. Wait...why am I worrying? We're not even dating or considering the notion."

He stuck his face into his mug and gulped down some of the calming brew to steady himself.

Hannah tapped her cheek in thought. "Yeah, that's right. Hm..speaking of Cormac...what did he talk to you about in the loo?"

Colin scrunched his face. "How'd you know we had a conversation?"

"Please...you men are a little more obvious than you think."

"Ugh...fine. Yeah, we did talk. He noticed I didn't mention Draco and wanted to know why. I told him I didn't want to discuss it tonight and he invited me over this Friday. I assume he wants the whole story so I guess I'll tell him."

"It's nice to know he's very caring and concerned underneath that handsome, arrogant exterior." Luna commented airily.

Neville snickered. "He's a douchebag...but he's ours. Our concerned and oddly caring douchebag."

* * *

><p><em>That Friday evening...<em>

_'203...204...205. Cormac's place...been a while since I've visited.' _Colin thought to himself, walking down the exquisitely-furnished hall past several cream-colored doors with shining gold numbers. He knocked on the door. Footsteps sounded, the knob turned and the door opened.

"Hello, sunshine."

Colin playfully rolled his eyes. "Wonderful to see you too, Cormac. Ever the flirtatious greeter, are we?"

"When am I not? My mates aren't exempt. Come on into my humble abode."

Colin walked into the larger wheat-blonde's home. ''Humble? This is you, remember?"

Cormac smirked. "Yeah, I laid it on a little too thick that time."

"Points for honesty." Colin took a seat on the large black leather sofa, watching the Keeper head to the kitchen.

"Water? Tea? or something a little stronger?"

"I'll stick with water...can't be drinking around the little guy or come home smelling of it. Hannah would have a conniption."

Cormac answered from the kitchen. "She has a conniption over everything...remember when I walked in the living room wearing nothing but my boxer briefs when she and several girls from school were visiting?"

"Yeah..."

"She went nuts and tried reprimanding me like she was my own mother...saying I needed to be presentable around company. Dude, it's my house." He came back in the living room, handing Colin his glass.

"Hannah can be a bit prim sometimes...she's not as bad as she used to be."

"A bit prim? Jeez, it's my flat and I'm gonna walk around in my underwear if I want to. I'll even go naked to piss her off. It's not like seeing a bloke of my superior physique is insulting...it's actually a compliment. A marvelous one."

Colin almost coughed on his drink while attempting to cease a sudden burst of laughter. The sheer narcissism Cormac sported was comical at times. There was nothing wrong with confidence but there was such thing as way too much.

"You alright there, mate?"

Colin smoothed a lock of hair behind his shoulder, grinning. "Yeah, I'm great.."

"What's so amusing?" Oh, he caught that.

"It's just you, Cor. You're so confident and blunt...it's odd that a narcissist like yourself and I managed to become friends and stay that way for over ten years...not that I'm complaining whatsoever."

Cormac smirked at the response. That's what he's always liked about Colin. He would tell him to his face that he's an arrogant son of a bitch...which he's done before on numerous occasions and it was true. Colin's honesty kept him grounded...sometimes.

Violet eyes sparkled in platonic mischief. "You want me, don't you?"

Colin mock-sneered. "Really?"

"Hey, I wouldn't say no if you wanted to."

"Thanks, but I'll think I'll pass."

"You know, that's the first time I've ever heard someone say that to me."

Colin chuckled. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Not if someone means it."

"You'll live and find another one...you always do."

"Yeah, I do...don't I?"

Colin adjusted himself upon the sofa, taking another sip from his glass. "So, about me and Draco..."

Cormac's voice took on a more serious tone. "I was just about to ask...what happened? Is there another man or some other sort of irreconcilable difference?"

Colin sighed. "A few weeks ago, Lucius fire-called Draco to set up dinner at their manor so they could talk. I went along with him and brought River. Once we got there and after exchanging pleasantries, Lucius dropped a bomb on Draco and said he needed to leave me and marry a pureblood."

"Are you serious? To whom?"

"Yes, I'm serious...and I have no idea whom. Draco did refuse at first."

Cormac found himself growing more agitated at those last two words. "At...first?"

"Yeah. Lucius threatened to disown him and leave him with nothing. He'd no longer be considered a Malfoy. Once Draco heard that, he figuratively ran like a dog with its tail between its legs and decided to keep his fortune and his name...leaving me and River behind."

"Are you kidding me? Where does he get off in running like a fucking coward?! You're both employed so I know you would have been able to make ends meet and River needs his other father!"

Colin laid his head upon his hand. "I know. He had the nerve to say he was sorry and say that I didn't need to make it harder than it already was..."

"He's the one making it harder...leaving you and his son without a place to live. What father would do such a thing?"

"The frightfully misguided and Daddy-fearing sort."

"I don't understand why he's doing this, Lucius fucking owes both of you...especially Draco for all the shit he's put him through while being Voldemort's lapdog."

"Some people never totally change.."

"What does Narcissa have to say about all this?"

"Oh, she bloody hates it. Get this, she had no idea Lucius was going to bring this up. I believe that she hoped Draco and I would stay together and raise her grandson...regardless of that 'wedding only within one's blood-purity' bullshit. Unfortunately, his Daddy-dearest had other plans. She was the only one to tell River goodbye before I packed and left."

"So that's why you've been staying with Neville and Hannah. Has he bothered to contact you at all at work or owl you?"

"He doesn't know where I am and not a word...two weeks and not a damn word."

Cormac shook his head. "That's a fucking shame."

"Tell me about it. Deep down, I think he still loves River."

"If he loved you both, he would have stayed."

Colin smiled bitterly. "I think so too but I have to stay positive for River's sake...no matter how angry I am. I'm all River has now...if I look at it from a 'biological parent-only' perspective. I'm just glad I have some help..it's temporary but better than none."

Cormac nodded in agreement. "Me too. Have you told your parents and Dennis? Or any of our other mates?"

"I've told my parents and believe me...they were pissed. Can you imagine two Irishfolk cursing in both English and Irish through the Floo connection I set up?"

Cormac figured that would not be pretty.

"And I figure Luna already told Dennis once she babysat the boys when we left to meet you and Madeline...speaking of...she still your lady?"

Cormac returned offhandedly. "Nah, we kinda called it quits."

"Ah...trying for a man next time?"

"No idea, if he's good-looking and enchants me from across the club or wherever...I'm game. If not, I'll search for a nice skirt."

Colin snorted. "Good luck with that, mate."

Cormac shot him a devilish smirk. "I won't need luck."

Colin smiled, shaking his head mirthfully. _'Of course you won't...'_

Talking ensued for a few more hours until the clock struck nine. "Oh dear, I need to get home and bathe River. Thanks for having me...we should do this again sometime."

"We really should. It's too bad you can't come over often...it's a real treat for me in this empty flat."

Colin replied, setting the glass back down a final time. "Yeah.."

Cormac had been thinking over what Colin said. _' ''I'm just glad I have some help..it's temporary but better than none."...You don't need 'temporary'...you both need something long-lasting. I do love that I bring home a girl or guy from time to time...but I would like neutral company. I'm beginning to hate the silence. I may be tasking a risk here...well, why not? It may prove fruitful for all of us.' _"Colin, wait...can I ask you something?"

The shorter blonde stilled and faced the Keeper. "What is it?"

"How would you like to move in with me? You as my room-mate?"

Colin stared, completely caught off-guard. "Cormac...did you...did you get hit with a bludger this morning? You just asked me to move in with you."

"I know I did...and no...I have not taken a bludger to the head. That's Wood you're referring to."

"I dunno, Cormac. I have to think about it."

Cormac grinned, hoping to further convince him. "Why not? Think about it. My flat has four bedrooms, a large kitchen/dining room set, multiple bathrooms, a workout room and a place for storage. There's plenty of space, we're located in a nice neighborhood and you're closer to work. It's a wonderful deal if you ask me."

Colin rubbed his chin, mulling over the idea. It sounded so appealing to him...any parent in his position would kill to live in a place like this...but still...he had his reservations. "Cormac, it does sound great but I'm not sure if it'll work out."

"How so?"

"Mate, you bring home a date several nights a week...doing god knows what...on whatever surface...and I'm not sure if I should subject my baby to all the sex I know that will be sure to transpire."

Cormac smiled reassuringly. "Colin, they taught us Silencing charms in first year...I will be sure to use them when I do have company...or you could use them in your own room which is spacious as you do remember.." Colin did remember. "...and we can work out an arrangement to where it'll be safe to come out once I'm done entertaining...which is mostly in the bedroom anyway so there won't be an issue with bad timing. It can be done."

"Ok, well...give me a little bit to think about it and I'll let you know. I also have to give Nev and Hannah prior notice."

"Sure thing, mate."

"And if I do take you up on your offer...you do need to realize that when I come along...River comes with me...he is my main priority. I can't have him getting hurt so there will be baby-proofing."

"Gotcha...that's important."

"There will also be other supplies I need to keep on hand...and...I really need you to understand that having a baby here will not be a piece of cake...if I'm not with him in my room and he's in here...there will be crying and noise. Babies aren't toys you can just shut off at the end of the day."

Cormac rested his hands on Colin's shoulders, trying to get through to him. "Col, I get it. Babies are a 24-hour job...I can deal with a baby in the house."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have a glamorized view."

"It's no trouble at all...bring him with you if you agree to live here. I'd like you to because I'm fucking bored of the near-constant silence and just for another perk to get you to say 'yes'...I'll even babysit after practice or when I have nothing to do."

Colin raised his eyebrows. Yeah, that made the offer even more tempting. Grabbing his jacket, Colin responded "Like I said, I'll think on it and get back to you. Catch you later..."

"See ya.." Cormac reclaimed his seat back on the couch and turned on the TV. _'Yeah...the prospect of my best mate and his baby living with me...sounds like it'll prove to be quite interesting indeed.'_

* * *

><p>Shutting the door inside the penthouse, Colin headed straight to the nursery where River and Devon were playing, promptly supervised by Hannah.<p>

''How'd the visit go?"

"It went rather well, Hannah. Cormac was pissed once he found out what Draco did."

"Don't blame him one bit."

"Neither do I...come here, my little man.." Colin grabbed River and kissed him.

He babbled happily "Ba bada wa bwah..''

''Yeah, I'm home late. It's time for your bath.."

"I've already changed him."

"Thanks.." He looked to River. "Less cleaning we have to do, huh?"

About thirty minutes of preparing, careful lathering, rinsing and watching River splash excitedly later...Colin dried, dressed and rocked River to sleep. Shutting the nursery door, he went to the living room.

"So..I hear the evening at Cormac's was one well-spent." Neville surmised calmly, reclining in his armchair.

"Oh yeah. I wound up receiving the most unexpected offer."

"Coming from him, I bet it would be. If it was something sexual, then I'm not surprised in the slightest."

"He asked me to be his room-mate."

Blue-green and brown eyes widened and two jaws dropped. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Cormac asked you to move in...with him?"

"That's the story."

"Wow.." Neville rubbed his forehead in astonishment.

"I must say..." Hannah began slowly "...I must say that's rather kind of him. But may I ask why? I thought he'd grown accustomed to the bachelor life...no others to worry about except himself and whomever he's fucking on that day in particular. I know he's technically not responsible for River...and wouldn't he get sick of having a baby there? This is a very serious thing to consider."

"I know...I told him that. Once I come along, River does too. I explained that some things would have to change...babyproofing, having things he's not used to having around, no sex wherever he wanted at whatever time with his dates...all of it."

"I'm not sure he understands the gravity of the situation. I love Cormac and all...but he's not one for this type of responsibility."

Colin replied to her. "That's what I thought too...but I do have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I learned that people can surprise you. Besides...he lives in an upscale flat with plenty of room in a great neighborhood surrounded by numerous shops and a park...and I'll be closer to work. Face it, I've searched for flats to rent and the ones available were either too expensive or in rather sketchy neighborhoods...and you guys don't have a lot of room and you really won't especially once Devon gets bigger. I want my baby to be safe and live somewhere I know he'll have better access to what he needs. You guys have provided more than enough and I'll always be grateful but this is something I have to do for us. I love living here but I can't forever."

Neville smiled, patting Colin on the shoulder. "We love having you here...and yeah, we knew one day you'd leave our nest. We just didn't figure this soon...Merlin, I sound like an old man."

Hannah giggled. "Yeah, you sure do. And Colin, sweetie...we're behind you on whatever decision you make. If things don't work out with Cormac, you are welcome here...if you ultimately choose not to live with your parents."

Colin grinned. "I'll definitely remember that. I wouldn't want to move back in with them, but my folks are the absolute last resort. Hmm...you know something...Cormac offered to babysit, thinking it would further entice me."

"Did it?"

"Oh yeah."

A sly smirk graced both Hannah and Neville's faces.

"Mate, Cormac has a better chance of watching a shelf full of quaffles than caring for a five month-old."

"Come on, Nev...we...we gotta give...C-Cormac a chance. Like Colin...said...haha!...people can surprise you!" Hannah stammered out in a fit of laughter over the image of Cormac freaking out when River spits up on him.

"That man will be up for a rude awakening once River arrives."

Colin laughed in anticipation. "Ohhh he will learn quickly...babies are no joke. I'll fire-call him right now with my answer.."

* * *

><p>"Come on, you bloody idiot! You're supposed to block the quaffle! Damn it, Watson...my great-great aunt could block them better than you and she's dead!"<p>

"Hey, Cormac!"

"Huh? Oh yeah..." he faced his fireplace, seeing Colin's head in the red flames. "Evening...so this means you're my new room-mate?"

"Technically you have one and a half room-mates."

"Cheeky."

"Dennis is far worse. When may we move in?"

"Tomorrow's fine. Need any help?"

"Nope...don't have too much. Most of the trunks are River's things. So...I'll see you tomorrow around nine?"

"Nine is perfect. See you then."

"See ya."

_Saturday morning..._

"Room 205...see, River? Behind this door is our new home. Once you begin crawling, you can go all over the place...wait...that's gonna worry me. I'm baby-proofing everything so that's some comfort. Yeah...I know I'm boring you but I love you."

River stared up at him, silently saying he really didn't give a shit about his babbling.

"...And you don't care."

Just as he was going to knock, Cormac opened up with a wide grin. "Welcome home, boys." His eyes settled on River. "Hey there. It's been a while...haven't seen you since you were three months old."

River gurgled his own 'I know.'

"Come on in, I'll show you to your room..."

Colin followed him to a room not too far from the kitchen, noticing it was easier for him to access the formula and baby food when needed.

"...Your bed's here, his crib and toys can be in the room right next to yours, you also have your own bathroom and a walk-in closet. Just unpack and you're all set. Mind if I spend some quality time with River while ya work?"

Colin smiled, unshrinking his trunks. "Not at all. Just hold him like you did last time."

"Will do..." Cormac grabbed River from his carrier and meandered towards the living room.

Sitting down on the sofa, he started bouncing River on his knee. "You're going to have lots of fun with Uncle Cormac...I'll help feed you, rock you to sleep while the game is on..."

River's face started scrunching up and he looked a tad green.

"...You are going to love Quidditch...and...what's wrong, lil' guy?" He stopped, bringing River closer to his chest.

"Cor...before I forget...River just ate before we apparated so don't boun-"

"Aw, not my favorite shirt!"

Colin put his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter as he headed into the living room. Cormac appeared grossed out while River wriggled, opening and closing his mouth.

Colin leaned against the matching black leather armchair. "Yeah...sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Could...could you uh...get him while I change?"

"You can scourgify that off..."

"Yeah, but some got on me and it stinks."

Colin smiled serenely, taking River while Cormac scurried to the bathroom. _'Oh well, day one...'_

* * *

><p><strong>*Snickers* So...Cormac...hope you know there's more where that came from! XD Anyone else think this was kinda funny and cute? Review if you'd like! :P Stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
